I Love You, Sensei
by RioXTaiga
Summary: I Love You, Sensei! You're the only one for me! Hey, why is Petra Sensei always around you? You won't cheat on me, right?
1. Chapter 1

"I Hope you all understand this, because I'm not going over it again. You all are 11th graders, you should be able to get stuff like this."

"Yes Sensei~" The class groaned with a lazy tone. They all groaned except for you. You were smiling with blush on your face as you gazed at Levi.

"If you all understand then try the next 20 problems on your own." Levi took off his glasses and set them down along with the text book. He sat down at the desk and waited for everyone to finish.

_'*Sigh* Sensei is so cool.'_

**After Class**

"A-Ackerman Sensei!" As Levi was leaving the classroom for his lunch break, you ran up to him, blushing really hard. You only stopped him because you didn't want him to leave yet. You still wanted to hear his cool and soothing voice as he talked to you.

"What is it, (f/n)?"

You looked down towards the floor. "I...I really loved today's lecture. It was really something." You confessed. "I really learned a lot again today...and..." You really couldn't think of anything else to say. You felt embarrassed because Levi had to listen to you ramble on about nothing much. It felt even more embarrassing when Levi just tried to listen to you silently. It felt like he was glaring at you a bit, waiting for you to finish. But just then...

Levi looked to the left, the the right. When he saw that his surroundings were clear, he took his hand and made a light friction with it.

"Eh?" You looked up and you could see Levi's reached out arm on your head. You tilted your head. Then what he did caught you completely off guard.

~Chu~

Levi came close and wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you close. He moved his mouth to your ear and whispered, "(f/n), I want you to come over to my place tonight, and don't be late."

Levi's whispered had you blush ridiculously. You felt like you going to melt in his arms. "Y-Yes sir!"

"Keep your voice down. You're making too much noise. Now go back inside and eat your lunch." Levi let go of you and started to walk off.

"Yes." You touched your lips and blushed even more. _'He wants me to come over...'_ You really couldn't stop the red from showing on your face, even when you walked back in the class room.

**After School- At Levi's House**

As you arrived at Levi's house, you took out a spare key and shoved it into the keyhole and opened the door. As you stepped inside, you noticed that all the lights were out.

"M-Mr. Ackerman?" You looked around inside and took of your shoes before stepping inside fully. "Hello?" You dropped your bag and went inside his room. When you flicked on the light you jumped a bit to see someone sitting there. The person sitting there was your teacher slash lover, Mr. Ackerman. He was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and his arm propping his head up. Levi looked up at you with his usual cold looking eyes.

"Jeez you scared me. If you were here why didn't you answer me?"  
>"I didn't feel like answering."<p>

You watched as Levi stood up and made his way over to you, but you didn't think nothing of it. "You didn't f-!" Just then Levi caught you off guard and pulled you in by the waist to smash his lips into yours.

"Mm~" You moaned in his mouth as he slid his tongue in your mouth. The motion was the same as him sliding his hand up your school blouse and cupped one of your breasts.

"W-wait~ Let's at least go to the bed~" You were now under Levi's mercy. You even started to drool a bit over his dominance for you.

Levi then stopped what he was doing and lifted you up. He left you in a dazed state when you were being carried to his bed. Plopping you down on the bed, Levi started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. He leered over you and then paused before doing anything. He bent down near your ear and licked it. Just then, he heard a mewl escape your mouth.

"M-Mr. Ackerman..." You looked to the side of you as you waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead Levi sat up and gazed upon you.

You seemed a little frightened at how he was looking at you. "W-what is it?"

"You're getting a punishment today."  
>"Eh...? What?! What did I do!?" You started to blush furiously and panic at the same time.<p>

"You know once you step inside my house that my last name is off limits." He started to glare at you then.

"!" At the same time, you started to remember what he had said about that. You started to sweat bullets. "I-It was an accident. I didn't mean too, f-forgive me?"  
>"Regardless, I told you what would happen if you did say it, now you're going to have to pay the price."<br>Levi pulled you close by your shirt and then popped it open. Then he zipped down his pants and took his member out his pants and and put it in front of you. "Go ahead."

"..." You looked away shamefully before taking him whole in your mouth. Levi grabbed you by your hair and started to thrust it in your mouth. You shut your eyes ans waited until he came, while taking care not to let your teeth scrape him. Two minutes later, you could taste he cum all around your mouth. He pulled your head back and you started to cough up some before swallowing.

Now waiting for you, Levi picked up his tie and tied your hands together with it. Then he pushed you back, slipped off your underwear, flipped over your skirt and then spread your legs wide open. Next Levi took his rock hard self and shoved it into you without warning. Him doing so had you arch your back.

"Aaahhh~!" _'It's so big~ But...did it get bigger?'_

Levi grabbed onto your waist and started to thrust hard. Each thrust leaving you breathless. You gasped for air when could feel a strange heat coil up within.

Levi leaned over you and watched you drool and beg for him. Just as you started to do that, Levi immediately stopped.

"No...please don't stop...keep going~"

"Not until you tell me that you won't do it again."  
>"I won't~"<br>"I'm not convinced. How about you try and convince me that you won't." Levi pulled out of you.

You took a few breathes and then tried to sit up. Once up, you looked up at Levi with a dazed face. Then, you kissed him multiple times. You nibbled on his ear and then kissed his cheek.

"A...are you satisfied? I promise I won't do it again." You looked down sadly.

"I'm convinced."  
>"Eh?"<p>

Levi lifted your chin to have you look up at him. You passionately and shoved it back into you.

"L-Levi~ its so damn hot~"

Levi continued on until he could now feel the same heat you were feeling earlier. With one last push, Levi stopped and grunted. You could feel something hot shoot inside you.

"Leviii~!" You called out his name to him. Tears of pleasure came streaming down your face. You were so content with hot and steamy scenario that just played out. Levi rested himself down upon you, not even urging to move out from inside you.

"That felt really good." You gave a soft smile. Levi sat up and untied your hands then pulled you down on top of him. He took the covers and covered the both of you with it.

"I love you, Levi Sensei." You mumbled softly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled in his face. You closed your eyes and started to doze off.

Levi rolled his eyes before closing his eyes to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Since it was a Friday that Levi decided to make love to you, you spent the whole weekend at his house. Being with him made you so happy, an you wanted nothing more than to be with him. Sure, a couple of teachers would flirt with him here an there, but Levi was loyal to you, and would never cheat on you. He promised you.  
><strong><br>2 Days Later**

You were at school and you was gazing upon Levi as he taught his lesson. The way he move his fingers and hand across the black board, would entice you. It would remind you of yesterday when he had fingered fucked you while you were on his lap and watching t.v. You then sighed, along with a smiled.

After his lesson, Levi gave his homework and walked out the classroom. You watched him leave with dreamy eyes, but those eyes soon turned into eyes of irritant.

Walking up to Levi with a 'fake' smile, was one of the teachers, Ral Sensei. Petra had just moved to the school about 2 weeks ago. And ever since then, you felt as if she was a threat to your relationship with Levi. You've noticed her getting closer and closer to him each day. Laughing with him, putting her arms around his, smiling and batting her eyes. On top of it all, she would try and show off her small mosquito bites by putting her arms underneath them as she talked to him.

_'Damned bitch. My tits are way bigger than those. And Levi is the person to confirm that. Well, him and the rest of the boys in my class and grade.'_ You rolled your eyes and put your head down, waiting for the next subject to come along.

As the next teacher came in, those two left, probably to the teachers lounge.

**At Lunch**

As it came to be lunch time, you snuck out the room with two wrapped up Bento's to go and look for Levi. You looked near the teachers lounge, but couldn't find him. Knowing he wasn't there, you decided to look elsewhere. After another 2 minutes of searching, you found him. Looking around the corner, found him talking to Petra in the hallway, again.

You gave Petra a scornful look as she laughed with a sweet smile to him.

"Why the fuck are they alone together? And they're nowhere near a classroom or anywhere public!" Your eyes cold and hostile.

Just as Petra waved and turned her back to him, you came out from the corner and putting on a bright smile.

"Sensei." You made him turn around at the sudden call of his name.  
>"(fn), what are you doing here?"  
>"what do you mean, what am I doing here? It's lunch time, we're supposed to have lunch time." You held out the lunch boxes.<br>"I'm not hungry. You'll have to eat lunch by yourself." Levi started to walk away.  
>"What? Why not?"<br>"I already had something."

"!" You turned around with a shocked expression. An expression that he couldn't see. Then you looked down, with a sad face. Your hands gripping and shaking around the frame of the boxes.

"Hey...you're not cheating on me...are you?" You looked up with a shaky voice.  
>Levi stopped. "Why the hell would you be thinking that?" Levi looked behind him at you and gave you a similar look to disgust.<p>

"You...you've been hanging around her for a while now."  
>"Hanging around who? What kind of bullshit are you talking about now?"<br>"Rai sensei!" You furrowed your brows and yelled. "You've been getting way to close to her!" After yelling that to him, you ran down the hallway, pushing past him to go downstairs. But you never made it to the first step. Levi grabbed onto your arm and pulled you back. He didn't turn around to look at you.

"O-ow." You winced in pain a bit. His grip was strong.

"I'm not cheating on you, so stop making stupid accusations."  
>"...There's nothing going on between you two?"<br>"No."  
>"...You can let go now."<br>"I want you to come over tonight."  
>"I don't think I can make it." You looked down and shook your arm off gently. That was all it took for him to let you go. You ran down the stairs and didn't say another word.<p>

_'That idiot...'_

**After School**

You secretly went to look for Levi in the teachers lounge. Peaking you head inside, you softly called out, "Sensei~ Ackerman Sensei~" You looked around the room, and finally saw him. He was standing up. You perked up and stepped inside.

"L-ah...Sensei, I was looking for y-" Walking in with a bright smile, you called for you partner. But you smiles soon came to a stop when you saw Levi leaning over Petra. Her arms around his neck, and your eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell..." You mumbled to yourself as you felt a pang feeling in your hear. You were shocked frozen, unable to move as you watched them.

Levi looked behind him, and he raised his brow at you. "(f/n)." He said your name and he turned to move away from Petra.  
>"O-Oh, (fn)-chan." Petra quickly turned away and blushed.

_'He can't be serious. He promised me...he told me that he wasn't...! He's going behind my back and doing this, with her!? Levi you son of a bitch! Was I just a play toy until he found someone he could really love?_'

As Levi shoe tapped the floor, you were brought back to your senses and backed up. You bowed and said, "Excuse me for interrupting!" And with that, you dashed quickly out the room, leaving him the both up them there.

_'What the hell! That jerk! He...he promised me! I thought our relationship meant something to him. I guess I really am just a substitute...'_ Tears fell out your eyes as you tried to escape the reality of what you just saw.

**Meanwhile**

_'Damn.'_ Levi ran his hand through his hair in a cool motion.

"T-that was a surprise." Petra gave an awkward smile from behind, still blushing in embarrassment. "I hope she doesn't tell anyone." Petra moved a a strand of hair to the back of her ear and out of the way.

"..." Levi didn't even respond to her comments. He just took up his jacket and briefcase and left the room.

**The Next Day**

"Hey (f/n), you want to come with us to the mall after school?"

A group of kids had walked up to you, and you slowly turned your head to looked up at them. The kids consisted of 3 boys and 2 girls. One of them was blushing at you.

Oh, hey... _'Well, I'm done with Levi, and I have nothing to do, so why not.'_  
>"Sure, let's go and have some fun." You gave a soft smile.<p>

The boy in the back blushed at your smile. One of them noticed and smirked. "Oi, Jean, why the hell is your face so red?" The boy teased.

"What are you talking about!? My face is perfectly normal!" Jean turned around. You could see that his ears were red as he walked away from them.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow later (f/n)." The boys waved and went over to tease Jean some more. The girls however stayed with you and chatted with you until it was time for homeroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**After School- At The Mall**

"Wow, the stuff in this store is so cute, don't you think, Jean?" You turned to look at Jean who was blushing and looked a bit jittery. You cocked to the side in question and tried to figure what was with him. He hadn't stopped blushing since the guys told him to pair up with you.

"Hey, Jean?" You stepped closer to him and peered in his face.

"Huh?!"

"Are you okay? Your face is really red. I hope you don't have a fever, but if you do we can go back home." You placed you hand on his forehead and touched yours as well.

Jean blushed even more at the contact. "I-I'm all good."

"Really? Well tell me if you get bored, okay?"

Your smile made him blush into a whole new shade of red. "Oh, hey, why don't I buy you that necklace over there?"Jean had pointed to a golden necklace, with a heart shaped charm.

"Oh, I can't have you do that." You waved your hands in front of your face.

"Its fine, I want to get it for you." Jean walked over and picked it up. He then came back over to you and showed it.

"Wow, it does look really pretty."

Jean noticed that your eyes sparkled as you gazed upon the jewelry. "If you like it, then let me get it for you." Jean took your hand and pulled you to the cashier. "Excuse me, I'd like to buy this." He placed it on the counter so she could scan it.

"J-Jean, you really don't have to do this. I could just come back and get it next time." You tugged on his arm._'W-why won't he listen to me? He doesn't have to do this, so why...?'_

"Thank you, come again." She waved you two off with a smile as you both walked out the store together.

"I'm so sorry I had you buy me this, and we're not even going out or anything." You looked away, blushing with innocence.

Jean's face heated up at the thought of you two going out. Then he suddenly grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you close. He peered down in your face. "(f/n)-chan, I really...really like you! Please go out with me!" Jean's eyes locked with yours. You could see that everything he was saying was true.

"You...you like me?"

"Yeah! I think you're really pretty, and you have a really cute smile. You've always made by heart beat fast when I see you." Jean confessed.

"!"_'Wow...he really like me. But, how am I supposed to say. I juts broke up with Levi, and I'm not sure I'm ready to go out with anyone for sometime...ah...what do I do?'_

"Will you give me sometime to think about this? I just broke up with my previous boyfriend so..."

_'Wait she had a boyfriend?'_ "O-of coarse, I understand. I know you might not want to get back into a relationship right now." Jean released you shoulders.  
>"Thank you." You looked away from him.<p>

Jean couldn't take your cuteness and grabbed you by the shoulders again.

"W-what is it now?"

"Is it okay...if I kiss you?" Jean told you his feelings.

"K-kiss me?! Um... _'What should I do?! I don't want to kiss him, but...I feel kind of bad. I mean, even though I don't want to admit it, I know my heart still yearns for Levi. But...he really is sweet so...'_ A...alright. But just one." You looked away before slowly closing your eyes.

Jean felt like his heart was going to jump out if chest. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and leaned in. A second later, you could feel a pair of lips on yours. It was't rough or special or anything, just a normal kiss. I didn't make your heart happy, just, normal. But deep down, you wondered if this was okay.

_'No, its way more than fair! That...that bastard he...he cheated on me. He made light of my love and toyed with my heart. I won't forgive him for that!'_

Once you separated, you looked Jean straight in his eyes. "Jean, I think I want to go out with you." You gazed up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Really?! You really want to!?"

"Yes. It seems that the kiss you just gave me, gave me the strength to move on. So if you don't mind, will you make me your girlfriend?"

"S-sure." Jean hugged you and added, "I love you (f/n)."

"..." You couldn't respond. Your heart wouldn't let you.

**The Next Day**

"Wow (f/n), I can't believe you and Jean are officially an item!"

"Right? Jean is like the hottest boy in our grade."

A few girls came up to you, at your seat, with smiles and grins alike. Their presence made you feel uneasy, especially with their choice of topic. You could honestly say you still weren't sure if dating Jean was the right choice in 'moving on', but you had to move on somehow.

"Y-yeah, I can't believe it either." You let out an awkward laugh. When you slightly glance up, you saw Levi glaring at you. He must have overheard the girl just now, but overall, you didn't let him get to you.

"Did he buy you that cute necklace? It's super cute!"

"Oh yeah, he did. He bought it for me, even though I said no." You said giving a wry smile.

"Oh, here come's Jean now. Maybe he's here to ask you out." The other girls giggled at one of their comments. But that just made you feel even more uneasy.

As Jean walked over to you, the girls walked away to give you guys some room to talk privately. He wore a smile upon his face as he presented himself before you. As you scanned his profile up and down with your eyes, you noticed he had something in his hand.

"Jean? What's that in you hand?" You asked with the point of your finger. The mystery item seemed to be inside of the small box that was tightly grasped inside of his palm.

"Oh, I meant to give this to you for sometime now., weather you became my girlfriend or not."

"Eh?" You blinked in question. You could slightly feel a few eyes watch the both of you and your 'couple's' moment. With you attention still on Jean, he presented the box before you. "It's a charm bracelet." He stated. "It was a bit embarrassing to buy this, but I'm glad I bought it."

As you opened the box, your eyes opened wide in amazement. Each charm was most beautifully crafted. Each charm held a different shape, and reflected of your eyes. "Jean, I don't know what to say..."

"Here, let me put it on you." He took it up out the box and set the box on the desk. Jean lifted up your wrist gently and placed it on your wrist, soon ready to clasp, until...

"Alright homeroom is about to start! Everyone get to your seats now!" Levi demanded.

"Yes Ackerman Senesi." The kids responded. They were now deprived of the chance to see the rest of the cute moment that went on between you and Jean.

"I'll put it on you later, okay?" Jean put it back in the box. and ruffled your hair before going back to his seat.

**Meanwhile**

_'I don't know what's going on, but (f/n) is definitely going to get it.'_

**Later On- At Lunch**

"Before Jean could get a chance to make his way over to you, you quickly dashed out the room to head to the roof. But on your way there, you saw someone who definitely did not want to see, ever. Leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs that led to the roof, and before you, was you ex-boyfriend Levi, or rather, Ackerman Sensei.

"W-why are you here?" You took a step back.

"What the fuck was that this morning?" His eyes piercing through yours.

You quickly looked away. "You don't get to ask me questions. I'm the one who should be asking questions!"

"What?" He leaned up and took a step closer. That step made you flinch and take two more steps back. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Levi with his quick reflexes grabbed you wrist.

"S-stop it! Let go of me you cheater!" You tired to wiggle your way out of his grasp, but it was too great for you little bit of strength.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I told you I wasn't cheating on you, so how did you come this conclusion again?"

"Don't act like you've forgotten what happened yesterday when I came looking for you!"

_'So it really is about yesterday. She must have gotten the wrong idea about what she saw.' _"Listen to me, there is nothing going on between me an-

"Do you think I'm stupid?! I know you were only using me until you found someone you could really love!" You lashed out, tears starting to form. Your chest started to tighten in pain at the hurtful memory that has scarred your mind. "I now know that you've never loved me. I was nothing but a toy to you!"

Levi was starting to get really pissed. All he could do was grip even tighter to show his frustration while glaring at you. His strength made you wince in pain. "I don't want to be with someone like you. You...You mean nothing to me!"

"Tch." Levi yanked you to him and smashed his lips into yours. This kiss that had no feeling of love and compassion. Instead it was filled with anger and frustration, with a hint if jealousy. "Don't you dare try and leave me. I want you to break off that crappy dating game that your playing with him."

"Or what!? You'll lower my grade, Sensei? Don't you have your own relationship to uphold? Why are interfering with mine?"  
>"(fn)!"  
>"Just leave me alone! Why don't you go and screw Rai Sensei! I'm sure she'd love to be held by you! And that way, you don't have to deal with a child like me!"<p>

_'This is going to get out of hand, but she's really pushing me to the limit.'_ "Will you calm down and let me explain to you what happened yesterday?"

"I on't need an explanation! I know that you took her to your house after I was gone to fuck her brains out!"

_'That's it!'_ Levi took his free hand and grabbed the necklace that was bought for you yesterday.

"Stop, let go of it!" You couldn't simply pull away because it was going to snap. But either way, while he kept pulling it, it was going to come off anyway. In a matter of seconds, the necklace popped, and the charm and chain both fell to the ground. You were about to start crying but you held it in it to replace it with your anger.

"I'm not letting you leave me! I didn't do anything!"  
>"Liar! Her hands were around you!"<br>"It was an accident! she a-"  
>"I'm so sick of you! Don't you ever come near me again!" You snatched back your arm and ran away.<p>

'Tch, this getting way to out of control.' Levi thought as he watched you run away. His fists balled up and shaking in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since you and Levi 'broke up', and to be honest,he wasn't taking it to well. Whenever you had group projects, he would notice that Jean and you would pair up together. Seeing him grin in your face, and you smiling, like you liked it, filled him with so much anger and jealousy. You were his to begin with, so it didn't make any sense for you to be with someone else. One of the things that really ate him up though, was when it came to lunch time. During that period he would notice, through the window, you giving Jean an extra bento that you had made, and even going so far as to feed him,. It would remind him of how you used to feed him like that. The fact that someone was taking his place, started a raging fire in his heart.

**Period 6 -During Math Class**

It was time for math and Levi was doing his usual thing and teaching the class. As he held the text book in his left hand, he had the chalk in the other, writing different equation

"Someone give me the answer to the equation of number 8." Levi said, turning around to face the puzzled class. The he glance over at you. He squeezed the book a little tighter when he saw that you didn't have that dreamy look in your eyes anymore. "Miss (l/n), give me the answer to this equation." He demanded while knocking on the board with his knuckle.

"Hmm~" You pondered in your mind a bit before opening you mouth to give an answer. "Is the answer possibly, x=8?" You smiled.  
>"...Yes, that's correct." Levi turned back around to write the next problem.<p>

"Wow (f/n)-chan, how the hell did you get that?!" The kids looked at you amazed.  
>"What, you think I'm that stupid?!" You gave a funny expression of surprise. "Well honestly, in his free time, Jean would come over to my house and help me with my studies." You smiled with innocence. But then you secretly looked over in Levi's direction and gave a smug smirk. You even made sure to use emphases in your words to make sure he heard it.<p>

Levi heard it alright. Hearing that almost made him punch a whole through the board in that instant. But because he was in the classroom full of kids, he couldn't do so.

"Eh~ So, Jean came over to you house?" You friends smirked.  
>"Ah, n-no, it's not like that! Don't think like perverts!" You blushed. The comments from your friends even made Jean blush as well.<p>

_'If she wants to play like this, then I'll definitely give her what she wants.'_

**After School**

"(f/n), can we come over to your house today?" The group of girls asked with friendly smiles.

"Hey, I wanted to go over to (f/n)'s house." Jean protested.

"Well too bad, we're coming over today." One girls stuck out her tongue.  
>"That's not fair. Isn't she my girlfriend?"<p>

"(f/n)-chan! Let's hurry up and go back to your house to hang out!" Your friends were waving over to you.  
>"Oh yeah, lets go! Sorry Jean, see you later!" As you ran towards your friends, you ran past Levi and Petra standing next to each other on the way. Your eyes opened wide.<p>

It felt as if time had slowed down. Petra up against the wall and Levi over her, just like last time. Levi was had holding a lock of Petra's hair, and she was blushing all the same.

"Sensei, your hair looks so shiny today, and it smells really good."

You stopped and turned around to stare at them with a blank expression, time flowing normal again.

Levi looks at the corner of his eye at you, letting her hair seep through his fingers. "What's the matter, Miss (l/n)? Is there something you need from me?" His expression normal.

His voice bringing you back to reality, your eyes snap open. "Hm? Oh no. But, just don't do anything too dirty! Have fun!" You stick out your tongue and a smile, with playful intentions. Waving a goodbye to them, you turn back around to run to your friends.

"Ah, (f/n)-chan!" Petra reached out her hands with blush on her face, as if she wanted to clear up the situation. But you were already far gone.

"..." All Levi could do was stare at your back while you ran 'away'. _'I'll make you realize your mistake...'_

_'...'_

**The Next Day**

Before coming in the classroom, you saw Levi and Petra together, once again. They were talking. Curious in wanting to hear their conversation, you sneakingly went a bit closer.

"Sensei, would you like to come over to my house for dinner? I'll cook you whatever you want." Levi asked.  
>"What? So suddenly? Oh well then, okay." Petra beamed a bright smile.<br>"That's what I wanted to hear." Levi lifted Petra's head by her chin and peered into her eyes with a lustful like attempt.  
>"Ah, Sensei, I don't think we should be getting so close in school." Petra blushed and looked away.<br>"Don't worry its fine."

_'...'_

"S-Sens-" Petra started to speak but was cut off suddenly

"Eh~ Sensei's it's so early in the morning for doing that type of thing, don't you think?" You stepped up, showing your face with a playful grin.

"S-see?" Petra moved away from Levi and headed to the teachers lounge for some coffee. "I'll see you later Sensei."

"Sensei, it's so early. You don't need to be so pervy just to spice up your love life. I mean we're in school. As the vice principle would say, 'keep you affectionate display's away from the public.'" You waved you finger at him to shame him.

"..."

"Well, see you in class, Sensei!"

Levi just watched as you entered the classroom. He even saw you getting greeted by a bunch of friends, and that no good Jean.

"She's playing the happy and optimistic girl well. It won't be long before all of her jealousy bursts out along with her anger." Levi gave a small smirk.

After another school day of jealousy attempts, you and Jean finally decide to go somewhere together, but it wasn't an official date or anything. He decided to take you to a fast food restaurant where you could talk and laugh together, normal high school fun with your partner.

**At WcRonalds**

"Hey Jean, do you want me to get rings for the both of us? It'll mean that we're really close, y'know." Jean grinned.  
>"Ah, um...s-sure if you want to I guess." You answered awkwardly. Your eyes watching the sun set behind the buildings.<p>

Jean noticed you were acting strange and decided to place his hand on yours. You flinched at his contact and retorted your hand. You felt a bit strange with him touching you. Even though you had kissed him, you still didn't want him to make contact with you.

"(f/n)? What's wrong?"  
>"Ah...it's nothing? I'm totally fine." You put on a wry smile, trying to reassure him of his unease.<p>

"Listen, (f/n), I've been thinking this for a while now, and seriously hop I'm wrong, but, you're still on love with your ex aren't you?"

"What?! That's nonsense! Why would I still be in love with him?" A drop of sweat ran down your face.

"Every time we're together, you're mind always seems to be somewhere else. And you haven't let me kiss after our first kiss together."

"Ah...that's..." You looked around, trying to find something to say.

"Just tell me the truth, are you?"

"No way...no...not really...maybe...I think so..." You looked down shamefully. "But, I don't want to love him anymore, I'm with someone  
>else, and so is he."<p>

"So you've just been running away from reality."

"What? That's not it...it can't be...right?"

"(f/n) I want you to fully love me when you're heart isn't captivated by someone else. When you're ready to really love me, then let me know. For now, I have no choice but to let you go." Jean scratched the back of his head as he leaned back.

"Jean..."

"Go on, its fine. I'll just wait around some more for your heart." Jean started to grin, but you could tell that he was heartbroken that he couldn't have you entirely. He knew it wouldn't be right or fair to you, so he could only do this.

"Jean...thank you." You still felt guilty. You stood up and began to take off the charm bracelet he had given you.

"No, I want to keep it, okay? That's my only request." Jean folded his arms.  
>"Yeah, you're right. I'll treasure it and keep it close to my heart." You held you wrist to your heart and smiled earnestly before giving Jean a kiss to the cheek and taking off to see Levi.<p>

'Levi I'm coming to see you n- Oh crap...' As soon as you had Levi in mind, you got sort of happy. But that happiness was shot down by a distinctive memory in conversation.

"He's with her...That skank is with my fucking man." Your eyes turned cold at thought of petra in his house.

You started to run again, but this time with a better motivation, to stop that bitch from fucking him. The thought of her doing that made you pissed.

By the time you got to his house, it was already almost dark outside.

"Dammit how am I supposed to get inside?" You thought for a moment until a light bulb shone over your head. "I forgot, I have my own key!" You grinned and took out the key and shoved it in the knob.

You took off your shoes and quietly made your way inside. You looked in the kitchen, and saw that the kitchen ha already been clean. Looking down the hallway, you could see some light leaking out of his bedroom.

"They're already inside there!" You grit your teeth and dropped your bag in the living room. As you walked closer to the light, you could hear slight moans. With each step that was made, and every moan, your fists tightened up even more.

"I swear I'm going to kill them both!" You said in a loud whisper.

As you shoved open the door, it made a creaking sound.

"You son of a bitch..."

Hearing the creak, Levi looked behind him with cold eyes.

"Levi? What's the matter?" As she looked over to the door, she felt a rush of dread wash over her. One of her students was standing in the doorway of Levi's bedroom. To be more exact, she was in his home. "(f-f-/n)-chan what are you doing here?! How did you...?! L-Levi how and why is she in here?!"

"You...You..."

Levi ignored Petra and focused on your reaction to the scenario. _'She should be going ballistic right about now.'_


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell do you want?" He asked you. His question earned a bewildered look from the flushed Petra. The same woman who's shirt and bra was off.

Finally realizing the scene before you, it triggered something inside you, and your heart, stopped along with time itself. Your eyes opened wide for the scene in front of you. His body over her's kissing her shoulders and collar bone. Her face flushed in the pleasure of it all.  
>You could feel a bit of a sting rising in your eyes, followed by a rising salty liquid. The liquid started to pour out of your sockets and down your cheek. The flow continuous.<p>

Levi's eyes opened slightly at the sight of your tears and your heartbroken expression. _'! Crap, the plan had the opposite effect!'_

"You...You...You jerk! You're such an idiot!" You cry out. Your heart clenching in pain. "You're the worst! I hate you so much!" Your eyes glued shut as you screamed at him.

"(f/n)!"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to smile at you, especially when you were with her?! Every time I saw you two together it was killing me inside, I couldn't- no, I can't take it anymore!" You collapsed on the floor.

"You're just awful!"

"Eh? L-Levi what is she talking about?" Petra was really freaked out and confused. She then used the sheet to cover herself, realizing she was half exposed.

_'Tch, I guess I did take it too far.'_ "(f/n)." Levi got off the bed and started to walk in your direction. As he neared you he reached out his hand to touch your head.

Before he could even make contact with you, you swatted his hand away harshly. "Don't touch me! Your hands are filthy and disgusting!"

"..." Levi just stood and watched you cry your heart out for a good minute, before turning his head to look at Petra.

"Petra...get out."

"What?" Petra seemed a bit confused.  
>"Get out. I have no use for you anymore. I don't love you and I never will, so stop coming around be from today onward." Levi's eyes and tone ice cold. He walked over to her stuff and picked it up, throwing it out in the hallway.<p>

"W...What is the meaning of this?! Explain yourself!"

"I don't need to explain myself to a flat-chested pig like you."

"?!" Petra was outraged by his choice of words and new attitude towards her. "You-"

"You're still here?"

"!?" Petra got pissed. She flung off his sheet and grabbed her bra and shirt, leaving his room. As she put on her bra and shirt, she picked up her stuff and left his house, never to be seen again.

The next move for him to make, was for him to get you to forgive him, and he badly wanted your forgiveness even though he didn't show it. Levi yanked you up off the floor and slammed the door shut.

"No stop it, let me go! Don't touch me!" You started pull back your arm, but his grip was as strong as always. He pulled you all the way to his bed and picked you up to place you on it.

"I had no intention of making you cry like this." He mumbled.  
>"What...?" You opened your soggy eyes and looked at him in question. You couldn't quite hear him well, so you asked, "What did you say?"<p>

"Don't worry about it."

"You..!" Just as you were about to cry again, you were surprised when you felt a hand rub against the lips of your womanhood behind your panty. It made you shiver, but you still felt slightly disgusted by him.

Levi lifted up your skirt and kissed you. His hands rubbing up against your thighs. He ran kissed up your thigh, leading back to the place he started from. He then licked you through the cloth, gaining goosebumps from you.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me ever again!" You tried to wiggle and squirm away.  
>"I'm not letting you go." Levi looked up at you with lustful eyes.<p>

You could feel his leering presence consume you. You shivered and blushed at the same time. You watched as Levi tried to take off your panties, but you being difficult, shut you legs tightly so he wouldn't go any further. "Get away from me!"

"Open your legs."  
>"No!"<br>"...Fine then."

Levi took a pocket knife out his pocket and showed it to you. Your eyes opened wide and a scary thought popped up in your mind. _'Is he going to kill me?'_

Levi took the knife to your nether regions and sliced the sides of the panty. Then he slipped them off and forcefully opened your legs.

"!" You blushed so hard. The fact that he was willing to use a knife to get down there was unbelievable. "N-no!"

Levi licked his lips and went down to start your pleasurable session. He licked the lips right before shocking his tongue inside of you. You legs felt so weak. As Levi used his tongue more, your legs would tremble even more as well. Your heart beating faster and faster as he gradually made you wet. Even your mind was a bit hazy from his skills. Levi started to suck on your clit and that did the trick in sending a lightning bolt through your body.

"Aaah...no...please sto-aah~" You started to drool. Beginning to feel it even more, you put your hands on Levi's head. That strange heat was back, and it felt so good.

"No...I'm c...cu...cumming~!" Your breath hitched at the same time of you arching your back and letting out a sexy moan. Your body came down with a slump and you started to breathe heavily.

"You're such a dirty little girl."

"You bastard." You grit your teeth. "I'm not your toy!" You looked at him with red and puffy eyes.

"I never said you were!" He yelled at you. "You were the one who made that up, not me!"  
>"I-"<p>

"I had no intention at all of being with Petra, yet you found someway to have those kinds of thoughts about me. You weren't the only who was hurting. Everyday pissed me off as I saw you smiling with that asshole. That's why I made you believe I was interested in Petra."

"!"

"I was planning on making you angry and jealous, that way you would have realized your mistake and come running back to me. But I never expected you to have this type of reaction."

"Of coarse I would have this kind of reaction. Seeing someone you still love about to fuck someone else, hurts like a bitch! How would you like it if I had fucked with Jean?!"

"! You didn't do it did you?" Levi's eyes were dead serious and terrifying.

"N-no, I couldn't! It didn't feel right...if it wasn't you."

"(f/n), break up with him."

"I already did. Well, he was the one who let me go."

"If that's the case, then you should come back to me already." Levi placed his forehead on yours.

"Yeah, I just might do that...As if!"

"?"

"Do you really think I'm going to come running back to you after the pain you've caused me?!"

"I'm not the only one to blame. You were half of the problem."

"Me?! But you were the one who couldn't keep his distance when around other women! You know that I love you, and are for you, so why would you keep hanging around her?! You shouldn't do this to a young girl y'know. You're lucky that I still have feelings for you."

"Fine then, what do you want me to do?" He backed away from you and folded his arms.

"I think you know what I want." You sit up and look him straight in the eyes. "...I want you to love me unconditionally." Your eyes softened and you bumped foreheads with him. You fall into his arms as he opens them to hug you.

"You really are a kid, aren't you."

"Don't fun of me, or my love." You pouted.

"Your right. I shouldn't do that, so instead, how about we do something only adults can do?" Levi smirked when you looked up at him.

"Sensei, I just don't get it? Can you show me?" You pouted with innocence and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him. Your voice sounding just like a little kid.

"Alright, but I expect you to take notes on how to please me next time. That way you can get a special reward." Levi nipped your neck and made you mewl out.

"Really? A special reward? What kind of reward?"

Without you even noticing, Levi had token out his member. Then using it, he gave you one big thrust, saying, "This kind."

"Aaahh~!" You arched your back from the large impact the was injected inside you. "S...Sensei..." You tried to gather your breath. "...I'll be a good student from now on, so please...start your lesson..." You face heated, and your breath short and heart beating like mad.

"Then, let's get started. You won't be able to go back home for a while though, so prepare yourself." Levi warned you as he gave you another hard thrust, leaving you breathless.

"Y...ye..." You couldn't even get the words out. Your heart was tightening up, helping you not to breathe.

"As long as you understand." Levi said kissing your neck and thrusting into you. "I...Love you." He mumbled near your ear.

"Eh?" Your whole face turned red. Your heart was about to jump out your chest. "I...I love you too!" You squeezed tighter around his neck and hugged him with joyful tears coming down your eyes.


	6. Alt End

"What the hell do you want?" He asked you. His question earned a bewildered look from the flushed Petra. The same woman who's shirt and bra was off.

Finally realizing the scene before you, it triggered something inside you, and your heart, stopped along with time itself. Your eyes opened wide for the scene in front of you. His body over her's kissing her shoulders and collar bone. Her face flushed in the pleasure of it all.  
>You could feel a raging heat rise up within you. You clutched you chest and tears started to pour down your face. You grit your teeth harder and harder. Your heart started to burn with so much anger.<p>

Levi didn't really react to how you were taking this, but something didn't feel right about how you reacting to the situation.

"You...You fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you! You yell out. Looking to the side, you notice an empty beer bottle on Levi's desk. A crazed grin started to grow on your lips. Walking over to the bottle, you take it and smash the bottom half on the desk. Raising the broken bottle in the air, you see a gleam on the sharp edges. "This is perfect."

Petra started to get frightened. "L-Levi, w-what is she going to do with that thing? (f-f/n), p-put the bottle down." Petra was starting to freak as she tried to calm you down. Tears of fright coming down her cheeks.

"Levi, before I kill you..." You made your way of to the bed. Closer and closer to where Petra was. Every step you took closer to her made her heart skip two beats each.

"How about I start with her? Sensei, you don't mind dying, right?" Your smile dastardly and dangerous.

_'Crap, this wasn't how she was supposed to react! This went to far!'_ Levi started to think.

"AAAHH!" Petra started to scream as you grabbed her up by her hair. She started to flail around, trying to look for something to hold onto.  
>"Levi! help me!"<p>

_'Dammit!'_ "(f/n), stop this!" Levi lunged out to grab he hand with bottle in it, but failed when you retracted your hand.

You tightened you grip on Petra's hair and pulled her down to the floor. Her screaming was becoming more hideous by the second. Your grin downgraded to a frown, getting annoyed by her constant screaming.

"Will you shut up already, Sensei?" You slammed her head into the nightstand. Petra trembled as you placed the bottle on her neck. All she could do was whimper out her plead for help. "Sensei, it's not good being a slut. What would your students say if they found out you were making moves and sleeping with another females man?"

"!"

"Goodbye, Sensei. You should have kept you shitty hands off my man. You lips curve deviously as you said those heart stopping words. Swiftly and without hesitation, you slid the bottle's sharpest point across her throat. He blood started to leak out slowly before spraying open. Showers of blood, spraying the curtains.

"Ah~ Such a beautiful color blend. I guess the only thing you were good for was making art, right, Sensei." You whisper into her ear before throwing her head down into the ground. Petra's blood finished spraying on Levi's floor. Now finished with her, you looked up at Levi.

"Seeennnseeei~" You stood up and pointed the bottle at Levi. "It's your turn. Sorry I made you wait, this stupid bitch was being a pain in my ass." You glanced at Petra with cold eyes.

Levi stood up. "(f/n)! Cool your head!"

"Cool? I am cool!" You lunged forward at Levi and took him by surprise. He barely dodged the long scrap that you gave him on his side.

"Tch." Levi held onto his side as blood started to seep out from the cut.

"Aw, I missed."

With all his strength, Levi took you by the hands and tried to seize your movements, but you took your head and slammed it into Levi's making him stagger back onto the bed.

"I've got you now." You slashed Levi across his chest.

"Agh!" Levi yelled out.

You pushed Levi down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, you now on his stomach. You placed the bottle next to you and started to run your hands up his chest, your hands becoming stained with his blood.

As Levi tried to reach for the bottle, you swatted his hand away. "I loved you so much, Sensei." You kissed his chest, staining your lips with blood. Giggling, you lick your lips.

"Hey, let's fuck one more time. If you can make me scream to the top of my lungs then I won't kill you. But, if you don't succeed, then..." You just smirk for a finish.

"Fine, I'll play your damn game."

"Really? That makes me so happy. Let's start then. Don't lose, okay, Sensei."

Trying to bare with his pain Levi flipped you over and pinned you down. His blood from both wounds, dripping on your clothes. He zipped down his pants took his member out. He ripped off your skirt and then your panty. Without warning he placed his hand on your knees as he spread them apart, and slammed into you. You arched you back with a loud moan, but a crazed smile on your face.

Levi rammed into you continuously, without any mercy. "Damn, you weren't supposed to react like this."

"Oh, so you planed to get me pissed? Well, you got what you were looking for, but better." You sat up and wrapped your arms around his neck while kept thrusting. "You should be happy."

"Hn~" You mewled out. "My...my body...it feels so hot~" You took your hand and buttoned down your shirt and wiggled it off. Then you unclipped your bra from the front. Your bra fell off and now you were completely naked. You bit your lips ass you felt that erotic sensation run through your body. You snickered as you tightened around him even more, making him grunt.

"Damn you."

"Is there a problem? I though you liked it when I did this."

"That is the problem. I've come to like it too much." Levi pushed you down again and quickened his pace.

"Ah~! More~! G-give me more~!" Your cheeks started to heat up as you started to enjoy yourself. "Fuck me harder~!"

The slaps in the air started to get louder, and they felt good as well. Levi was having hard time keeping you happy, but he was not about to back down and lose his life because of his weakness. In a matter of seconds you became a bit hazy in the head.

"I can feel it~!"

Evidently, Levi was starting to feel it too. He closed his eyes, soon getting ready to climax. Secretly you searched for the bottle and held it in your hand.

"A...A...Ahhh~!"

With a few more thrust, Levi's cum was spreading all over you, and you were moaning at the top of your lungs. While he was still riding out his climax, you picked up the bottle and stabbed Levi in the heart with it.

"!" Levi's eyes widened. "What the..."

"Thanks Levi, but...this is the last time you and I will ever make love." You shifted your hands up to his cheeks and brought him down to meet your face. His forehead against your's and your lips locked for one last kiss.

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell."

"It's nothing compared to what I've felt. ...I really did love you."

"...So did I."

"I see...Well then, goodbye."

"Yeah...I'll miss you, you stupid brat." Levi pulled out of you, and collapsed off the bed, next to Petra's corpse.

Shivering, you slide your fingers up your belly, playing with the blood. "I better take a shower, I don't want to smell like blood when I see Jean." You sat up and closed your legs. "It's really too bad. I thought we could resolve this without bloodshed and have a happy ending, but you both wanted to do it this way instead. Whatever, it's none of my concern anymore." Standing up, you dropped the blood soaked weapon and stepped over their bodies to head to the shower.


End file.
